Windows Server NT
Windows Server NT was really a basic Server OS but still used on NT base from version 9.0 on Windows Server NT 10 but this is the last ever Windows NT still around there haven't been anymore around since Windows 8 so this is just a second version of Windows Server but with NT this Windows was a success at this time around with no bugs or errors have been found so far as Microsoft customers said but around then from 1993-2009 Microsoft seemed to stop the project but in 2010 the project came back again as Windows Server 10 Alpha and Beta testing After a few years after Beta and Alpha finally the latest version released in 2015. Build 1300 This was first ever version of Windows Server NT it was called as 1.0 as a first release in June 16, 1993 there was a bug issue with a boot screen when one of Microsoft programmers found out but later the issue was fixed and this version was just like Windows NT 3.1 but in this version it had added a server manager and comes with office for free when you pay 50 more dollars and this build was released in June 16, 1993 as Alpha. Build 2456 Now finally this build got released with a new version which this said that at the time around from 1993-2009 many people was wondering what happened to Windows Server NT they thought Microsoft stopped and would never do the developing again for this version of Windows but finally on December 31, 2009 Microsoft released a version of Windows Server NT many say that it is Windows Server NT 2.0 which this version of Windows was released on the same day that Microsoft just worked on it and yet it was released on December 31, 2009. Build 3467 This build got released after the new year of 2010 it got released on January 1, 2010 by Microsoft calling Windows Server NT 3.0 Alpha which was only released only for Microsoft preview customers and yet again this got released on January 1, 2010 only for Microsoft preview customers only and has not be leaked yet. Build 4000 This version was leaked on March 15, 2010 by a Microsoft preview customer named "jake75" and he was known as annoymous and the download is still around until this day around this build was really a beta build but following as a Microsoft preview customer rule you must not reveal a copy of a Alpha or Beta version of the Windows that is still being worked on but later many people found that this beta build of the Windows Server NT has bugs such as one that most people find very weird and worked very hard to get it working is "Home.exe" which shows you a the server manager console everytime when logged on or in the Windows that manager was still being worked on because of a server not detecting drives such as SSD or HDD but also many people say that this is Windows Server NT 4.0 Beta which is true and yet again this build was released only for the Microsoft preview customers only but it got leaked by "jake75" the account was deleted but the hacker is still around Microsoft until these very days but it was leaked on March 15, 2010. Build 10511.11 This version of Windows Server NT is the latest right now and ever so Microsoft released this build on March 20, 2015 and haven't updated ever since people would call this version of Windows as Windows Server NT 10 6.0 which is true ever since Microsoft changed the name in 2010 and last used the name Windows Server NT in 2009 in this version the server manager was finally fixed and debugged after many complaints and issues by Microsoft testing workers and in this version it also supports USB 3.0/2.0/Normal USBs types and much faster plugging in Hard Drives and SSDs and yet this build was released on March 20, 2015 for the public finally as Windows Server NT 10 ever since 2010 the name is changed.Category:Windows